


Domestic Tranquility

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [130]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Yuuri does a lot of things Victor finds cute — even eating half the food in the fridge so close to a competition.





	Domestic Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [viktuuri munchies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424058) by suaveshrub. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

Viktor sighed into his hands as they scrubbed down his face. The sight before him wasn’t what he had expected upon coming home from a walk for some fresh air, nor was it particularly dignified. 

Small piles of trash circled Yuuri’s recliner chair, speaking of the stupidly huge amount of calories his boyfriend had managed to consume in a little over an hour. “Yuuri, what is this?”

The chopsticks fell away from Yuuri’s lips, and he slurped up the rest of his noodles before he answered, “The fridge broke, so I had to eat everything.”

Blinking, Viktor scratched at his temple and his brows knit. “I don’t get it. If the fridge broke, doesn’t mean that you  _ shouldn’t _ eat anything in it?”

Yuuri let out a noncommittal noise as he continued guiding what looked like katsudon into his mouth. Soon, the bowl joined the rest of the destruction, and Yuuri slumped back into his chair and groaned, a smile lingering on lips still glistening with broth. 

If Viktor wondered why he loved Yuuri Katsuki, this moment said everything. Anything Yuuri found worth doing, he did it with gusto and the utmost in pleasure. It was a fortunate day when Yuuri decided that Viktor was one of those things.

Grinning, Viktor sat in the chair on Yuuri’s lap and looped his arms around his neck. “I’ll pretend I didn’t see this, and maybe I won’t have you running laps around Hasetsu until you puke it all out.”

“Mmm, ‘preciate it,” Yuuri murmured, his eyes still closed and the look on his face still rife with utter content. “Left some for you, though. In the microwave.”

“Later,” Viktor said softly, leaning in to kiss away the savory flavor of katsudon from Yuuri’s lips. 

Katsudon was a meal that spoke of victory. He recalled back in the early days of their relationship, Viktor had chided Yuuri for eating it when he had not earned such a win, and the thought made him chuckle against Yuuri’s mouth. 

That had been four years ago. Viktor was retired and Yuuri was about to. They had their share of ups and downs, and Viktor did say himself that there weren’t a lot of downs when Yuuri Katsuki was involved. Every day he woke up next to the man he loved was a victory.

Burying his nose in Yuuri’s soft sweater, Viktor closed his eyes and thanked his lucky stars that he had Yuuri, quickly followed by a quick prayer of thanks that their housekeeper was scheduled to come the next day.


End file.
